


Love, Jaehyung (work in progress)

by gravitylove



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitylove/pseuds/gravitylove
Summary: DO NOT READ YETBased off of the movie “Love, Simon”Jae has one big secret he doesn’t know if he should reveal or not. Meanwhile he has been messaging an anonymous person at his school about his secret.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_“Why are you so adorable?”_

_”I think I should be the one to ask you that”_

Okay let’s go back to where we all started.

******************************************

**Jae**

Senior year, the year everyone says is the best and worst. Best is an understatement. I'm not sure what I didn't like about high school. Maybe it was the ridiculous school system where they made you feel like you were stupid if you didn't have straight A's. Maybe it was the fact we had to wake up early, stay up late, and be expected to pay attention.

I had to interrupt myself from my thoughts when the light turned green and I went to pick up Sungjin. He hopped in the passenger seat like she usually does.

Sungjin and I have been best friends for the longest time, ever since the day we grabbed toy guitars during our free time the first day of kindergarten. We've never drifted ever since that day, we're closer now than ever before.

"Ready for school?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and he let a laugh out.

"Sungjin," I groaned

"Me either, me either" he responded to me rolling my eyes. We both laughed and I drove to pick up Wonpil and Dowoon. They both lived next to each other so that saved a car trip.

I met Dowoon in middle school, when I saw Sungjin talking to someone who looked unfamiliar.

"Oh Jae!" Sungjin shouted. I looked over in his direction before running towards him

"This," Sungjin pointed at the unfamiliar boy, "is Dowoon, he's a family friend."

I held my hand out, and luckily Dowoon shook it. That saved me from looking ridiculous.

"Oh, Sungjin told me you also play guitar like he does." Dowoon said after we ended the handshake, I nodded.

"I thought it would be cool to let you know that I play the drums."

Wonpil and I haven't been friends for the longest time, but for some reason I feel like I've known him my whole life.

The funny thing is, I met him after bumping into him. Who knew that both of us apologizing at the same time would lead to the start of a friendship? After finding out he likes a lot of the same music I listen to, we really became inseparable.

Arriving at school, I groaned stopping the car.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be here," Dowoon whispered. I let out another groan.

"At least it's our last year" I whined. The four of us walked into the building to start our hellish day at school.

**********************************************************************

I didn't have a big part in the musical, because of this I decided to help with the behind the scenes stuff. Sungjin was one of the stage managers so we talked whenever I worked on tech.

"Did you see the new post on the website where students can submit secrets under a pseudonym?" he asked me while I was painting the set. I stopped painting to look at him.

"What new post?" I asked

"There's apparently a closeted gay kid here? Everyone has been talking about it."

What?

I paused for a few seconds before telling him that I would be right back. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, pulled out my phone, and looked up the post about the closeted gay kid.

"No wonder they use the term closeted when you haven't told anyone you are part of the lgbt community. Because honestly I feel trapped in a closet, even though I could come out. But coming out could come with consequences. It feels like my life is a ferris wheel with ups and downs and I don't know who I can go to. When will I be able to not feel trapped anymore?

From,

Kilogram"

I was at a loss of words. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know who in this school x was. I noticed he linked his gmail so I knew what to do.

I made my own gmail account, went under my own pseudonym, and emailed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Kilogram,

I'm just like you. I also relate to my life being like a ferris wheel, where sometimes I'm at the top of the world and other times I hit rock bottom. Let me tell you a bit more about me. I have 3 really good friends and we love music like The 1975 and ftisland. Me and one of my friends plays guitar, one plays drums, and one plays both the keyboard and synthesizer. I am involved in the musical and my theatre friends and I like to blast Hamilton and Wicked songs in between scenes. But did I mention I also know that closeted feeling?

From,

X"

In that moment, one click of send could possibly change my life.

Should I do it?

I'm gonna do it.

I clicked "send" and it was official. I reached out to whoever Kilogram is.

"Yo Jae, you still down to singing Hamilton with us?" Jackson was knocking on the bathroom stall. Shit, he knew that I was here. I opened the door to see him with Mark.

"The hell are you both doing back here?" I asked both of them.

"Come onnnnnnnn, don't be boring today." Mark whined.

You have got to be kidding me I just wanted to message a mysterious person.

At this point both Jackson and Mark were giving me the puppy eyes and I knew they wouldn't stop until I gave in. I'm surprised they didn't bring Wonpil with them at this point.

"Alright," I groaned, "let's do it."Of course, I wasn't against singing a bunch of Hamilton songs at all. But honestly I was kind of feeling tired all day. Mark applauded and Jackson and I looked at him like, why the hell are you applauding Mark?

"What? I missed Jae," Mark giggled. I put my hands up in surrender and Jackson just started laughing.

Now it's back to home. I was lying on my bed, just wondering who this kid could be. Someone who knows what I'm dealing with at the moment. I kept checking and refreshing my gmail to see if "Kilogram" responded. I knew Kilogram wasn't his actual name, but that's what I knew him as. Kilogram could be anyone in this whole school. All I know is that he goes to my school, he's male, and he's gay. Other than that I can't figure out who he is. What made him come up with Kilogram? After refreshing for many times, I finally got a notification. And it was him.

"Dear X,

Wow, X. Very creative. We definitely do have a lot in common though, I have 3 very good friends. We like to listen to SHINee and Ftisland while drinking iced coffee. My family and I get along a lot and I am in the photography club. I know, theatre and photography are different. But we all have our own hobbies. We also have our own secrets.

From, Kilogram"

Well...I gotta respond.

"Dear Kilogram,

You're right. We do have a lot in common. And you like SHINee? I'm a fan of them. I guess if I didn't already tell you, I'm gay. I don't really know why I'm not out. I know that my parents would accept me and I don't really care about what people think at school. But for some reason, something is still holding me back. Maybe I don't want my friends to see me differently. But I feel like they would accept me anyways so I don't know if I should worry about that. What do you think?

From,

X."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dear X,

I definitely understand you. My parents and friends aren't homophobic at all, yet there still is something holding me back. Maybe I'm not ready? I just hate being trapped in here. You know, this school isn't exactly the most supportive of lgbt but I don't think that's the reason I'm not ready.

From,

Kilogram"

I read his response over and over again before I had my next class. What should I respond with? What if I respond with something stupid? My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone.

"Whoa I'm so sorry dude" I turned my head to see who said that while repeating his sorrys.

Kang Younghyun, one of the school photographers and a casual friend of mine.

"Oh, hi Jae sorry I bumped into you." He was facing me.

"Don't worry about it, I should have looked where I was going" I shook my head and laughed. We were walking to our history class because we had that one together.

"Oh also," Younghyun broke the silence as we were walking, "I forgot to tell you but I am having a get together on halloween and if you want you can come. You can bring your friends too."

"That sounds like fun," I nodded, "I'll let them know about it."

"Perfect," he smiled. We were already inside the classroom.

"Well, see you soon hopefully." I told him once we were walking to our seats. Okay, think. Who could Kilogram be? There were no hints of who this Kilogram person could be yet. Hopefully I could figure it out as we talk more. I noticed myself making a lot of eye contact with Younghyun during the whole class. I definitely want to get closer with him at some point.


End file.
